devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
Vishnu
Lord Vishnu is the second most important character in Devon ke Dev...Mahadev. He is the second member of Trimurti and the Preserver of the Universe. He is always trying to maintain balance in the world and also trying to unite Shiva and Adi Shakti.He is called narayana which has many meanings like one who reside on water,The resting place of all living entities, enlightened supreme being, or supreme god. He is married to Godess Lakshmi. He is portrayed by Saurabh Raj Jain. Appearance Lord Vishnu is depicted with four-armed, holding a lotus, mace, shankha (conch) and chakra (wheel). He is shown to be a tall, handsome Person. He is shown wearing beautiful and rich silk dhoti and uparna,along with many ornaments. He also wears a garland of lotus flowers around his neck. His gold crown has peacock Powers Being the second member of the Trimurti, Lord Vishnu is very powerful beyond human comprehension.When Vishnu fought Shiva, neither one of them was winning nor losing and this could of gone on for eternity. It was later revealed that he and shiva are harihara therefore they can't be separated. In episode 621, Narad muni described a fight between shiva and Vishnu is a battle that neither a victory nor defeat is possible.Both shiva and vishnu are equal.They both perform their leela as per the requirements of the universe. *'Immortality': He along with the other two members of the Trimurti and Goddess Shakti is immortal and beyond time *'Cosmic Awareness': He is aware of whats happening in the entire universe. He can also see the past, present and the future. *'Teleportation': He is able to appear anywhere inthe world. *'Disguise and Shape Shifting' : He is known for shape-shifting and also disguising his true form to either test or help his devotees or anyone else. He disguised himself as a rishi to help Parvati and also Sati. *'Boons': He is known to offer boons to his devotees. Example,The boon to protect Daksh. Avatars There are ten avatars (dashavatara) of Vishnu commonly considered as the most prominent: *'Matsya', the fish that kills Damanaka or in some cases, Hayagribha to save the vedas and saves mankind. *'Kurma', the turtle that helps the Devas and Asuras churn the ocean for the nectar of immortality. *'Varaha', the boar that rescues the Earth and kills Hiranyaksha. *'Narasimha', the one (half-Lion half- human) who defeats the demon Hiranyakashapu (Nara = man, simha = lion). *'Vamana',the dwarf that grows into a giant to save the world from King Bali. *'Parashurama', A Sage, Rama with the axe, who appeared in the Treta Yuga. *'Ram', Sri Ramachandra, the prince and king of Ayodhya and killed Demon King Raavana. *'Krishna' ,meaning 'dark coloured' or 'all attractive' or the Existence of Bliss,, appeared in the Dwapara Yuga along with his brother Balram. Krishna is known as the complete avatar Of The Lord. Even his face seems to be the same. Krishna is regarded as the most powerful form of Vishnu surpassing even Shiva. *'Buddha', ((North India) Buddha, the ascetic prince is listed as an avatar of Vishnu in many Hindu scriptures including Bhagavata Purana, Bhavishya Purana, Narasimha Purana etc With the departure of Krishna, Kali Yuga sets in, in this age, the true devotion to Vedas was replaced by empty rituals. To enlighten the world in such times, Vishnu descended the earth as Buddha, the enlightened one.) *'Kalki '("Eternity", or "timeless", destroyer of time or "The Destroyer of foulness"), who is expected to appear at the end of Kali Yuga, the time period in which we currently exist. He will be the most powerful energy form in the entire multiverse timeline revealing Vishnu's true strength that surpasses everything! Category:Characters